The Lady of the Mansion
by GrimGrave
Summary: Challenge fiction by MajorMikePowellIII. Isabella Valentine wants to unwind, and has a very special idea of doing so. Rated M for adult themes; NotSafeForWork or for children.


Disclaimer: Soul Calibur belongs to Namco Bandai and not GrimGrave. GrimGrave doesn't make money out of writing fiction.

 _A challenge by_ _ **MajorMikePowell III**_ _. Just some plotless, crude sexapades._

 **The Lady of the Mansion**

 _Days in London hasn't changed too much over the past few weeks. I remain indoors as the weather prevents me from enjoying life outdoors._

 _However, the addition of the handsome young man I mentioned in my previous entry will surely help me with my lingering boredom. He appears to be a quick learner and, while he remained defiant in the beginning, he has learned his place and become obedient._

 _I am thinking of paying him and the others a visit soon. As I keep thinking about them, the more I feel drawn to the place, beneath my mansion, away from the eyes of God where we can indulge ourselves in the sin of the flesh that we all covet._

 _Perhaps I'll write more later tonight._

Isabella ´Ivy´ Valentine put her quill-pen away and closed the small book in front of her with a satisfied sigh. True to her word, she was drawn to the chamber below for another ´eventful´ evening and she smirked as heat suffused between her thighs.

The evening was young, and Isabella did not have any other plans for tonight or tomorrow. She could go for a stress-relieve nonetheless, however, she mused, and she did have three promising men for occasions such as this.

Her cheeks grew warm from the memory. It had all started when she was still travelling the world and came across a young brunette who insisted on remaining in her way. A duel ensued, perhaps long overdue, and while the brunette had thought valiantly, he lost. And to the victor goes the spoils; having studied him for a bit, Ivy decided to take advantage of the situation and teach him a lesson.

Now she had three of them. Three young, able-bodied men, with magnificent cocks that were just perfect –

The silver-haired woman licked her lips with a wicked glee. Wasting no time, she left her room and headed towards the basement in a quick pace.

 **/././././**

The chamber doors were slowly pushed open and allowed entrance to the spacious room; having been built long after Isabella's journeys, the room was anything but fancy with its dark oaken pillars, gargoyle-esque candleholders, and the blood-red-and-venom-green carpet that covered the floor. There was a queen-sized bed in the opposite end of the chamber and a "lovers' seat" sofa to the far left, with a small table and a cabinet with wine and other alcoholic beverages stashed inside on the right. In the middle of the chamber were layers of soft sheets and adorned with pillows, encircled by four pillars.

Removing her shoes, Isabella strode inside. The carpet was soft beneath her feet. She was clad in a silken nightgown that did nothing to cover up her svelte body, but it was for the sake of "modesty" that she wore it before engaging in the depraved activities that she longed for.

And besides, her manservants always enjoyed a show.

"You called, Lady Valentine?" Isabella glanced back over her shoulder and smirked at the sight of her manservants all lined up for her at the doorway; they wore simple loincloths with the exception of her newest addition who had an additional article of clothing, their toned bodies and growing bulges on full display.

"I need to unwind," she said. "If you three perform well to get me worked up, you may do whatever you wish…"

It was an excuse to be even more pampered by these handsome men, but the alluring promise always got the boys riled up. As soon as the massive iron doors were closed, it took only seconds before one of the men took her arm, and then another one, and led Isabella to the centre of the room. As she stood perfectly in the middle, the three men took a seat, each one with their backs to the pillars, watching. Waiting.

Horny.

The ash-blonde mistress chuckled and her lilac lips curving neatly into a knowing smirk. She spun slowly around and showed off her body for the men, generously lifting the hem of the nightgown to reveal creamy-pale legs and an ample rear. A low whistle and a content, throaty purr spurred Isabella on, and soon the nightgown pooled around her feet on the floor.

Her manservant's heated stares only further suffused her sex with heat. Excitement dampened the snow-white-with-red-laces underwear and, as much as the swordswoman wanted to get rid of her lower confine, she made sure to let her men focus on her now freed breasts. They were her greatest pride, firm and flawless, capped with rosy-pink nipples that stood sweetly at attention.

She spun around again, like a slow, sensual dance, as she revelled in her servants dilated pupils, heavy breathing, and their growing erections that poked through their loincloths. A slight shake of her malleable mounds and a low, husky chuckle had the men already on the edge.

Isabella paused. She stood facing her newest manservant and eyed him with a grin. He was the youngest of the three at nineteen years of age but his body was more than well-developed. She winked at him, a thumb hooked under the hem of her underwear, then another, and slowly pulled it down.

Once it fell to the floor, the ash-blonde spun around again with a content sigh. "Now, my darling servants…Let us indulge ourselves with the sin of the flesh!"

The men quickly rose to their feet and wasted no time. Overcome by lust, the oldest of the three ran a hand down his mistress' back, from the curve of her butt to the nape of her neck, and kissed her throat as gently as he could.

Isabella softly laughed as she reached up and played with long, blonde locks. "Oh, Siegfried, my dear…It always surprises me how gentle you can be when you want to, despite those course fingers of yours…" She quietly moaned as Siegfried tenderly fondled her right breasts and gave its pink peak a playful flick every now and then.

The second oldest of the three was on his knees placing butterfly kisses down the silver-haired woman's stomach and nuzzled a small triangle of silver hair. He caressed Isabella's right leg and she raised it just enough for him to kiss her inner thigh.

Always one for looking her best, Miss Valentine never missed a day without applying exotic oils or perfumes to make sure that she smelled as nice as she looked; those scents, along with the musky scent of her own arousal, was enough to drive any man wild.

"Good boy, Kilik," the mistress commented. "It's so much better than that slip of a girl…" She moaned. "Xianghua, was it?"

"Xianghua, who?" the brunette replied and kissed supple skin. Isabella laughed but it was cut short from a string of satisfying sighs as her body quivered.

"That's what I like to hear," she said and glanced over her shoulder at the young man. He was dutifully massaging firm buttocks, revealing a puckered star, and licking it. "I see you're finally coming around, Link."

The blonde looked up at her without responding, content with his task. He had been defiant ever since he was "recruited" into the swordswoman's service, but enough time, Isabella mused, had changed him.

The blanche-haired woman relished the attention she was given, but they all knew that she didn't require much of it to get worked up; pulling Siegfried away and pushing Kilik off her, Isabella kneeled down with a hungry look. "Strip down for me, gentlemen…"

The men removed their loincloths. Their cocks – thick, long, and certainly hard – sprung forth, free from their confines, and the British woman took two of them and slowly rubbed them as she suckled the head of the third one. She worked up a nice, slow rhythm, and Kilik and Siegfried quietly grunted in response, while Link endured the teasing stimulation of the top of his manhood.

"Lady Valentine…" Isabella glanced up at the brunette. His breath came out in ragged pants. "Faster…please…"

She gave Link's cockhead a last kiss before she turned to look at Kilik, a playful grin curving her lips. "Why the hurry, servant? The night is young."

The brunette's face was flushed red and his cock throbbing. "Please…I can't bear it…I need to…"

Isabella playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, very well then, but only because you're so cute when you're like this."

Applying spittle onto her hands, the swordswoman took Kilik's and Siegfried's hard rods and jerked them in a quicker pace, creating sweet friction. Sucking on the younger blonde's cock, the musky, manly odour surrounded her. It was the perfect lewd atmosphere for a night such as this, when modesty and romance was thrown to the floor, trampled by aggressive lust.

By now, Link was slowly humping his mistress' face who was eagerly swallowing his girth. Soft, wet walls clamped down on him and he jerked, unable to stop his hips from moving into that welcome, sucking mouth.

The sound of gagging, groaning, and spittle spitting bounced off the walls in the spacious chamber. Saliva mixed with precum pooled on and stained the white sheet as Isabella impressively sucked, relishing the taste, something others would not even dare to think of doing.

Her fingers sticky with precum from her other two servants, the swordswoman licked them clean before turning around, jerking Link's dick while sucking on Siegfried's. He, too, was eager to assist her by humping into his mistress' mouth, and Isabella welcomed it. Lastly, she turned to Kilik and allowed him a moment of oral service before she let go of his manhood with a _pop_ and leant back onto the soft sheets.

"Alright, boys," she purred. "Do what you will, ravage me with unbridled lust! Make me _scream_!"

Her servants were on her in a flash. Unbridled, indeed; Link positioned himself underneath his mistress as she impaled herself on his throbbing cock while Kilik moved up behind her and positioned himself against Isabella's puckered star. Siegfried decided to take the only orifice that wasn't busy and, grabbing the ash-blonde by her hair, guided her eager lips to his manhood.

Her body quivered as jolts of pleasure zipped from neuron to neuron. Being filled up by all three men at once, with Link fondling her breasts and Kilik her buttocks, while Siegfried pushed his member further down her throat, was an extremely perverted fetish that Isabella, many, many years ago, wouldn't even have dreamed of doing.

And now, here she was, getting fucked without mercy, and _loving_ it. The way Link's dick rapidly slide in and out like a well-oiled piston inside her warm, wet core was enough to make her see stars, and the brunette behind her was no slouch either as he pushed himself deeper into his mistress' tight arse. She was only allowed to breathe for but a moment at a time as Siegfried occupied the ash-blonde throat for what felt like a small eternity.

The sound of gagging, grunting, and flesh-slapping-flesh echoed inside the vast chamber. Isabella's heart raced and her body grew hotter: sweat trickled down her skin, silver locks matted and the build-up of debauching pleasure was about to burst.

A moment to breathe in manhood-scented air allowed the Valentine heir to plead, "H-Hurry up! Give it to me!"

The men growled and mercilessly pounded their mistress' orifices. Tingles of heated pleasure throbbed inside their dubbed "bitch-breakers" (by an oh-so-not-clever swordswoman) and with a series of howls, they fucked Isabella's tight holes until they finally reached climax; bodies convulsing, wads of semen gradually filled the ash-blonde, triggering her own peak as she quivered and saw stars.

 **/././././**

It was late into the night. The full-moon was high as Isabella glanced out of the window from her bath, the warm water soothing her muscles and the scent of roses taking over the musk of her earlier romp. Tonight had been another success as she already longed for tomorrow where she would try a new position or two – or perhaps it was time to introduce the whip and stockade, or even…

"You should get out of the bath, milady. The water will get cold." Isabella looked up at her servant and smirked as she did as told.

"Very well then. Thank you, Taki," the ash-blonde replied as she got out from the tub. Her servant was quick to dry her off with a towel before draping a scarlet robe over Isabella's shoulders.

As she looked up at the moon again, the swordswoman mused at the growing idea of finding a fourth man to recruit into her service…

 **Fin.**


End file.
